


Blood Inheritance: Excerpts

by Epps



Series: Blood Inheritance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Blood, Blood Inheritance, Demons, Guns, Inheritance, Other, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epps/pseuds/Epps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first excerpt and quick description of the characters of my original work trilogy called " Blood Inheritance".  These excerpts are short scenes from the series of books i hope to publish. Seeing that I still need improvement in my writing i thought it be best to first post some on here to gain a strong foundation. The main purpose is to see how the series will be accepted and what i still need to improve. This will be my first attempt so please go easy on me :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excerpt 1

List of Characters with short description:  
Jonathan(Main Character)( his POV): Angel, short blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, athletic, handsome, senior in high school Fatal Flaw : Oblivious to most important information.  
Lucian: Half Angel Half Demon, Jonathan's half brother, black hair, light blue eyes, olive skin, VERY handsome, tall, athletic, in mid 20's but is senior in highschool(more info to come)  
Lloyd: Half Angel Half Demon (Demon side fully takes over) Jonathan's half brother, black hair, red and black eyes, olive skin, less handsome, pure evil   
Brandon: Human, brown hair, brown eyes, metro sexual, dumb blonde, very sincere.  
Gabriel: Angel, blonde hair, blue eyes, recluse, Lucian's best friend, secretive past

MORE CHARACTERS TO BE INTRODUCED. I WILL INTRODUCE THE FULL PLOT LINE NEXT POST ALONG WITH FULL LIST OF CHARACTERS.

if this recieves positive feedback i will continue it. If not i will still continue to write it for those who do enjoy it.

Please leave helpful and constructive comments. this will help me improve the quality of the work. If you have any suggestions also feel free to leave a comment. :D

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan's POV:

The door to the break room burst open, breaking at it's hinges. Lucian's serious looking face peered into the room and looked directly at me. Brandon, still dazed by the onslaught of children, sat up slowly and said quietly, “Hey Lucian.” Brandon's heavy bear mascot head made a loud thud as he fell back to his original position.  
“Come on, we've got to go,” Lucian said hurriedly.  
“Why?” I asked. “What would be so important that you had to break the door to tell us. The sign did say pull you know.”  
“No time to explain,” Lucian said as he hoisted Brandon's body from the now damp floor. “Just come on.”  
Reluctantly I obeyed my best friend's orders and followed him from the room. As we approached the front doors I turned to our boss to try and explain why we were leaving, and that’s when I saw the reason for Lucian's distress. The four cloaked men who had been sitting at the corner table had now begun to run at us. I quickly turned to the door and ran behind Lucian. We had gotten about halfway to Lucian's Tesla when multiple explosions ripped through the silent afternoon air. “Get into my car!” Lucian barked at me. Without hesitation I sprinted at the sports car but I was knocked to the ground by what felt like a punch to my left shoulder blade. Staggering a few steps I continued to run towards the car. Using what strength I had remaining, I vaulted over the hood of the car to the passenger side. I pulled open the door and got inside. I peeked over the dashboard to see how Lucian was dealing with this deadly threat and I was surprised as to what I saw. Lucian, while still carrying Brandon over his shoulder, was firing his own USP .45 pistol back at the men with deadly accuracy. Not only that, but Lucian had what appeared to be wings protruding from the back of his leather jacket and was gliding inches off the ground. A moment later Gabriel drove up in his red mustang and began firing at the men while Lucian threw Brandon in the backseat. My vision started to fade and I became lightheaded. I leaned back in the seat and pulled my hand from inside my jacket. I looked at my hand which was now crimson red. I leaned my head back on the head rest and the world slowly faded into black.


	2. Excerpt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second excerpt of (hopefully) many snapshots from my series. I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS ON THE 1ST EXCERPT BUT THESE ARE NOT IN ANY PARTICULAR ORDER. Theses excerpts will contain both Action! Comedy! Romance! and whatever I feel like sharing with you all. I think what I will do is a schedule; for example, 1st day was action, the second day will be some "comedy" (might be slight), and the 3rd romance, and ect.  
>  Thank you again for taking the time to read my work and taking the time to comment on it!  
> Special thanks to whiteranger who wrote me a lovely comment, bookmarked it, AND gave me a Kudos! I hope i can keep up to your praise!   
> Enjoy  
> -Epps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading over this section I felt as if it wasn't the best it should have been. Not that it was bad but it feels a bit sloppy. It took me many attempts to write this mainly because of indecisiveness stemming from what to include and where to start. I realize that is is a huge change of pace from the first entry was but i felt the need to introduce some of the important characters. In the following scenes i will describe some of the relationships between the characters and most likely a full back story of the plot. It is probably confusing now but things will be explained in the future. Again please let me know what questions you may have If I confused you too much. Again this is a learning process for me and help is greatly appreciated! Sorry for grammatical errors or spelling errors. I'm only human. 
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read this and enjoy the story :D

Now to introduce the rest of the main/ minor characters:  
Jessica: "mother hen" she is the motherly like member of the group of friends. She is very responsible, intelligent. She is average height with long brown hair and green eyes. She is the better half of the Brandon her relationship.  
Jazmin: she is tall and athletic. she has light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She is Jonathan's girlfriend and brings the group as a whole, together. (peace keeper)  
Blu: "Dumb Blonde" (sorry if anyone is offended. I do not condone this stereotype but for the purpose of this character, this is the best description.) She is short and has dark blue hair(hence the name "Blu") she is, in combination with Brandon, the "comic relief" of the group. Light-hearted by nature, she adds a cheery atmosphere to the otherwise gloomy group.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan's POV:  
I sat up and slowly eased out of bed. Jazmin lay beside me still asleep in bed. Trying not to wake her I proceeded to get dressed in the dimly lit room. I fished through the suitcase and put on a pair of shorts that seemed comfortable. I opened the door and walked down the hall to the railing that overlooked the cathedral style living room. I saw Jessica slaving away over the stove and Brandon, Blu, and Lucian sitting at the table in the kitchen. I quickly descended the stairs and approached the kitchen. Gabriel sat alone at the island that separated the living room from the kitchen. I patted his back and said good morning and then continued to the others. I sat down in an empty seat at the head of the table and yawned. Lucian preoccupied by his tablet said, "Good morning Bro," in-between sips of his coffee.   
"Your eggs will be done in just a second Jon," Jessica said while staring at a small TV sitting on the counter top.  
"Thank you Jess," I replied. Then I heard muffled laughter coming from Blu who was leaning towards Brandon whispering something into his ear. "Did you not get enough sleep last night Blu?" I asked curiously.  
Blu glanced over and sputtered out, "Yes, but did you?"  
Seeing my confusion, Brandon chimed in, "I like your shorts Jonathan."  
I looked over at Lucian who just smiled and took another sip of his drink. I then looked down at my lap and saw a pair of pink booty shorts exposing my upper thighs. Realizing my error, I chose to ignore them and replied simply with, "Thanks." and then proceeded to get up and stretch my hairy legs. Blu just stared at my thighs in disbelief while Brandon burst into laughter.

Then Lucian got up to pour himself another coffee and gently put his arm on Jessica and asked, "Jess is everything okay?" I smelled smoke and saw that the eggs had started to burn on the stove top. Jessica suddenly whipped around and made her way to the living room, shutting off the stove as she went. She opened the cabinet the large TV was housed and turned it on. Without turning towards us she yelled across the room, "Jonathan, Lucian, come look at this." Lucian and I hurried out to Jessica who had turned on the news. The headline read: deceased millionaire's fortune is awarded to a high school graduate named Jonathan.  
"That's just a coincidence," I said disinterested.  
"Keep watching," Jessica insisted. She grabbed my hand and sat down next to me on the sofa without taking her eyes off the screen.  
The news lady continued to talk to some lawyer about the details of the will any other issues surrounding the case. Five minutes went by and I turned to Lucian and said almost sarcastically, "Come on Bro, lets go by that sports car that we could never afford."  
Lucian just pointed to the screen and stayed silent. A man appeared holding a mic outside a house and the word "LIVE" was plastered across the top of the screen. The man started to speak, "I am currently standing outside the young millionaire's new home. He is currently sharing the expenses with a group of his friends who all recently graduated from the same high school." The man walked up the front steps to knock on the door. 

The silence was shattered by the loud banging of the front door.

A few moments passed and Brandon's booming voice broke the silence, "What was the point of that doorbell if no one uses it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED HELP! If anyone would like to be a proofreader or just someone I can bounce ideas and problems off of i would greatly love your help! In the comments or private message let me know if you are interested. :D


End file.
